different_destiny_trilogyfandomcom-20200214-history
Transcending Tyrannous
Transcending Tyrannous: A Tale about Tyrone Dooku This is the story of Tyrone Dooku who later reclaimed his title of Count of Serreno and apprenticed himself to the Sith Master Darth Sidious, witness the fall of Tyrone Dooku as well as his evenually redemption. Book One: Destined for the Council Book One begins with the newly Knighted Tyrone Dooku, and it will last until the death of Qui-Gon Jinn after which Tyrone will leave the Council. Tyrone Dooku was Yoda's padawan, but he didn't begin his apprenticeship as the padawan to the grandmaster but to Thame who became obsessed with the Sith and the Sith holocrons. Tyrone Dooku was no ordinary Jedi Knight and his time under Jedi Grandmaster Yoda who affectionally called Tyrone Dooku, Ty, much to Tyrone's displeasure. Tyrone always knew he was the son of a Count and Countess, and that he had an older brother to carry on the Dooku legacy which is why his parents gave him up to the Jedi when they were told that he had the potential to do so much good for the Galaxy. Tyrone didn't have many friends and after what would forever be known as the Dark Holocron incident, he came under the eye of many of the Jedi Councilmembers who respected him because of his decorum of the incident, though Tyrone was soon to meet three padawans who would rub him the wrong way. Nioman Dokoora , Sora Bulq, and Mace Windu, all three padawans would play an important role in the life of Tyrone Dooku, though none so much as Qui-Gon Jinn. The two would meet while Tyrone Dooku was still apprenticed to Grandmaster Yoda and both would feel a connection within the Force. After Tyrone was Knighted he went before the Council with an unusual proposition, to mentor a boy named Qui-Gon Jinn when he had just been Knighted, such a thing was unheard of by someone so newly minted a Knight, but Tyrone's request was pushed through and he received his first padawan. The two seemed to bond instantously and soon fell into quite the routine. Tyrone and Qui-Gon would go through many missions together including Genosis, Danthamir, Serenno and many others. Tartania Although the Council sent Tyrone on a mission it was left up to Tyrone to decide whether or not to carry his padawan with him. Eventually, however, Tyrone had decided not to put the newly minted padawan at risk as Tartania proved to be a very dangerous mission, for all those who traveled on that mission took a little peice of the dark side home with them to Coruscent. It affected each Knight and Padawan on that mission as all would turn to the Dark Side later in life. The mission to Tartania, proved very dangerous, not just physical but emotionally as buried emotions came to the forefront culimating in a fierce lightsaber battle between Nioman Dokoora and Tyrone Dooku, though no one was seriously injured the brought out a part of each Jedi that they never knew existed. It was here that Tyrone tasted the Dark Side for the first time. Though the mission was a success, the Jedi lost two of their Jedi Masters to the Glorius Fist and Tyrone was the one to ultimatly destroy their leader offering no mercy to the fallen leader. Genosis "Why you are a brave little coward, are you not?" ''-Tyrone Dooku to the Viceroy'' Tyrone and his padawan, Qui-Gon Jinn, were sent to Genosis on the Nomidians behalf as they rightly feared something grave had happened to their viceroy. The Genosians had manipulated and mindwiped the viceroy's companions leaving him little choice but to attack the Jedi on scene. Danthamir Danthamir would haunt Tyrone for many years to come as would Mother Talzin's predictions about Tyrone's future. Serenno After more than two decades Tyrone was to return to the planet of his birth, but it wasn't the pictureisque place he remembered. Book Two: Count of Serreno